minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
WarpDrive Mod
WarpDrive is a mod that allows players to create ships that take them to space and eventually hyperspace. It adds two new dimensions: WarpDrive Space Dimension and WarpDrive Hyperspace Dimension. It is compatible with Minecraft 1.7.10 and has multiplayer support An in-depth description of the mod as well as a download link can be found here Blocks The blocks found in the Warp Drive mod. *WarpDrive Ship Controller *WarpDrive Ship Core *WarpDrive Radar *WarpDrive Warp-field Isolation Block *WarpDrive Air Generator *WarpDrive Laser *WarpDrive Laser + Camera *WarpDrive Camera *WarpDrive Monitor *WarpDrive Mining Laser *WarpDrive Laser Tree Farm *WarpDrive Laser Medium (Empty) *WarpDrive Laser Medium (Particle Booster) *WarpDrive Lift *WarpDrive Iridium Block *WarpDrive Highly Advanced Machine Block *WarpDrive Ship Scanner *WarpDrive Cloaking Core *WarpDrive Cloaking Coil *WarpDrive Transporter *WarpDrive Transport Beacon *WarpDrive Enantiomorphic Reactor Core *WarpDrive Enantiomorphic Reactor Stabilization Laser *WarpDrive Anuic Energy Bank *WarpDrive Chunk Loader *WarpDrive Weapon Controller *WarpDrive Plain Block *WarpDrive Energized Block *WarpDrive Network Block *WarpDrive Hull *WarpDrive Hull Glass Items Items that can be used outside of crafting in the WarpDrive mod. *WarpDrive Warp Helmet *WarpDrive Air Canister Note: All setup directions are given for using WarpDrive with ComputerCraft. If you use another Computer mod the directions will vary slightly for you. Ship Setup Required components for a WarpDrive ship are: *WarpDrive Ship Controller *WarpDrive Ship Core *ComputerCraft Advanced Computer or equivalent Note There is no air in space. It is highly suggested to have a WarpDrive Air Generator in a sealed ship to survive. Doors/trapdoors are airtight by default. Start by placing a Ship Core and place a Ship Controller next to it, give it EU or RF power, and place an Advanced Computer so that it is connected to the Ship Controller. In recent updates, you no longer need to paste codes into the computer, it automatically configures. *Name your ship, and you will be in its program. Press the key given for the ship at the bottom (1). *You will see options at the bottom for different commands. The ones you need to know are below: **D - Dimensions: allows you to set the physical dimensions of your ship. Distance is measured in blocks from the Ship Core. The front of the ship is the face of the Ship Core that the Ship Controller is on. **N - set ship name: self-explanatory. **M - set movement: in blocks. Ships travel by jumping the core and the dimensions specified in the core to the new location as far away as noted in in the movement. **J - Jump: Jumps the ship the amount specified in movement. *Set dimensions for your ship. *Right-click on the Ship Controller to tie yourself to the ship. In Survival mode, this will deal 1 damage to you. *Set movement for the ship. *Press J to jump and press Y to confirm the jump. *It is recommended to jump a short distance first to see if any parts of the ship are left behind or added onto the ship from incorrect dimensions. Radar Setup Required components for a WarpDrive radar are: *WarpDrive Radar *ComputerCraft Advanced Computer or equivalent Start by placing the Radar and place an Advanced computer on any side of it. You must power the Radar for it to work. If you are on a World War Minecraft server the codes should be downloaded already (if so jump to the bullet points), if not then to run the program, type: 'pastebin get FAexu8FH start', then, run start by typing 'start'. *Name your radar and you will be in its program. Press the key given for the radar at the bottom (1). *Type 'ls' to see the files in your current directory. You should see ping and scan *Scan **Simply type 'scan' and you will be greeted with a nice GUI that shows the radar location, power, radius of scan, and any other ships within the distance of your radar scan. *Ping **Type 'ping' followed by an integer between 0 and 10,000 and the radar will return with either: you don't have enough power, the coordinates of any contacts found, or a message telling you no contacts were found. *Editing **Although neither program can be edited directly you can create a copy of the program by typing 'cp ping yourProgramName' and editing your program with 'edit yourProgramName' **This will allow you to do things like set scan radius, run ping continuously, or log any contacts found into a file. **When your are done editing your version of ping or scan, run your program as you would the original. **If you want your radar to automatically run after a server restart or the chunk being loaded create a file called startup by typing 'edit startup' and inside put 'shell.run("program")'. Program is the name of the program you would like to run (e.g. ping, scan, yourProgramName). This will make it so that program is run whenever the Advanced Computer starts up. Enantiomorphic Reactor Setup Required components for a WarpDrive Enantiomorphic Reactor are: *WarpDrive Enantiomorphic Reactor Core *WarpDrive Enantiomorphic Reactor Stabilization Laser (recommended 4) *WarpDrive Laser Medium (Particle Booster) (1 per Stabilization Laser) *ComputerCraft Advanced computer or Equivalent *Wired modems for the Core, Stabilization Lasers, and Computer *Networking cable to connect the modems Start by placing the Reactor Core with room on all sides of it. Leave one block of space on its cardinal faces (the four sides, not the top or bottom) and place Stabilization Lasers just outside of that so there is one block of space between the sides of the Reactor Core and the Stabilization Lasers. Place the Laser Mediums on top of each Stabilization Laser. Hook up wired modems to the bottom of each Stabilization Laser and the Reactor Core and connect them all with networking cable to a wired modem on an Advanced Computer. Remember to right click each modem after placing it to activate it. The Laser Mediums must be powered to make the Stabilization Lasers effective. While it is possible to start a reactor without them having power beforehand, it is recommended that they are powered beforehand to minimize the risk to the Core destabilizing to the point of explosion. Hook up some sort of power conduit or storage from the top of the reactor core to each Laser Medium so that the Reactor Core can power its own Laser Mediums. Go to the Advanced Computer. If you are on a World War Minecraft server the codes should be downloaded already (if so jump to the bullet points), if not then to run the program, type: 'pastebin get FAexu8FH start', then, run start by typing 'start'. *Name your reactor and you will be in its program. Press the key given for the reactor at the bottom (1). *You will see options at the bottom for different commands. **S - Start reactor (don't do this yet): starts the reactor. **P - Stop reactor: stops the reactor. **L - Use lasers: fires all connected lasers once for every time the key is hit. **O - Output mode ***Hold: outputs no power. All power is sent to the internal buffer of the reactor. ***Manual/Unlimited: outputs all of the power it generates as long as there is a place to output it to. ***Surplus above x: outputs any power after x amount of power is stored in the internal buffer. ***Rated at x: outputs x power. **C - Configuration: allows you to manually configure output rate, laser energy level, and target stability. **+/- - Target stability: (Only the +/- on the num pad work) changes the target stability in increments of 1%. **U/J - Laser amount: sets the amount of power spent in each laser shot in increments of 500. **G/T Output rate/threshold: changes the power output in increments of 1000. Note: read this whole next section before attempting to start your first reactor. A reactor can get started in many fashions, this is just a safe and easy way to start one up. This method assumes your Laser Mediums already are powered. *Start by setting the Laser Amount to 25,000 or so. This is enough that will stabilize the reactor enough so there is enough time between laser shots, but will not drain power too much. *Set the target stability to something high like 80%. *Set the output mode to hold and configure the output to be something extremely low like 1. *Start your reactor. *The internal buffer will start to fill and the stability will drop. Once the target stability is reached the Stabilization Lasers will fire to keep the Reactor Core stable. *Once you are generating enough power (over 1k output) switch the output mode to "rated at" and start to increment the power output so that you are still generating more than you output. Do this until you are outputting enough power to keep all of your Stabilization Lasers running. Once you output that much you can wait for the internal buffer to fill or jump to the next step. *Lower the target stability. The lower the stability the more power is generated. A reactor will not explode until stability reaches 0 so it is possible to have a safe reactor setup at extremely low stability percentages. This just means there is less room for error and if something goes wrong with the power going to the Laser Mediums the Reactor Core will blow before you can save it. For now a recommended percentage is about 30%. *Once the internal buffer is completely filled it is time to output power for outside use. You can either set the output to be rated at some value lower than the reactor creates, set it to surplus above the complete internal buffer size, or set it at unlimited and take as much power as possible. The former is recommended and the latter is not. You can adjust the Laser Amount as you see fit, but remember not to tax the Laser Medium buffer size or you will empty the Laser Medium buffer, possibly faster than you can fill it. *Enjoy unlimited power as long as you don't mess something up! Camera Setup Note: This section has not yet been updated from previous versions and may not be the current way to use cameras/monitors/lasers. *Camera **To use the Camera, place an Advanced Computer from Computercraft next to it and write into the Computer: edit startup. **Then write: c = peripheral.wrap("here write the side on that the camera stand") and press enter. **Then write c.freq(1)any other frequenz and press Ctrl and save the startup. **After the saving press Ctrl again and go to Exit. (You need a Monitor on the same frequenz to use the Camera. *Monitor **To use the Camera, place an Advanced Computer from Computercraft next to the Monitor and write into the Computer: edit startup. **Then write; m = peripheral.wrap("here write the side on that the camera stand") and press enter. **Then write: m.freq(1)must be the same frequenz like the camera and press Ctrl and save the startup **After the saving press Ctrl again and go to Exit. **Leave the Advanced Computer and Right-Click the Monitor. Category:Mods Category:Space mods Category:Energy Category:NukeDuck's Mods Category:1.7.10 Mods Category:Forge Mods